


overwhelmed (by everything I do)

by ShippingThings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "Strap-Ons", Alex knows Sam very well, Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Oh My God, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Discussions, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, slight praise kink, strapless... actually...., the awkwardness is at the beginning but it doesn't last long, they're both really good girlfriends....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThings/pseuds/ShippingThings
Summary: Sam has always been good with control.





	overwhelmed (by everything I do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskey/gifts).



> SO I'VE HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD FOR LIKE MONTHS BUT IM JUST NOW GETTING AROUND TO FINISHING IT BECAUSE.... IT'S A LOT... AND BECAUSE OF [THIS VIDEO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZ9vUyLBbOs) WHICH.... UHHHHH........ HM.
> 
> THERE'S LITERALLY UHHHH NO PLOT...... OR AT LEAST BARELY.
> 
> THIS IS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR EL AKA DASKEY SO YEAH I HOPE UR HAPPY......
> 
> ANYWAYS I KNOW I ALWAYS SAY I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS WHENEVER I WRITE SMUT BUT..... THIS TIME I REALLY CANNOT LIKE... AND EVEN WORSE I CANNOT BELIEVE IM POSTING IT.... WOW UM SO ENJOY I GUESS....
> 
> title from Use Me by Miguel
> 
> ALSO THIS ISNT BETA'D BC I CANT BARE TO HAVE SOMEONE EDIT THIS SO................ YEAH SORRY ANY MISTAKES ARE MINE.
> 
> oh also I guess I should clarify the toy is a strapless strap on which u can look up bc yeah I cannot go any further into this OKAY BYEEEEE!

Sam has always been good with control.

Ever since Alex has known her she’s had her life in order. Managing her time between being a full time mom and running a multimillion dollar company on a daily, Sam is incredibly impressive.

Even after the Reign situation Sam picks her life back up and pieces it together. It’s slow going, of course, every piece needing readjustments after the change, Sam needing hours of therapy and training, but eventually, Sam gets there.

Then she’s even more impressive, because she balances raising Ruby, being in charge of L-Corp and being a superhero all at once.

Sam as a person has always been going at holding it together. Being patient and put together and knowing what to do. Even when things in her life went spiralling, she’d always been able to wrestle them back into some form of manageable.

She’s always been good with control. She liked keeping her life in order and knowing things would go right if she was just in charge. It’s probably what’s kept her and ruby afloat all these years, probably what made Lena give her the LCorp job despite her limited experience.

Sam is also fond of keeping her control in the bedroom. She _likes_ to top. Topping has always given Sam a rush in a way few other things can, she loves to watch girls writhing beneath her to hear them beg and whine and cry out-

She’d never had a long standing relationship with a woman though, flings here and there, one night stands, never ever anything she’d allowed to get serious.

But then of course, there’s Alex, who’d she’d fallen for fast and unexpectedly and who she’d trust with more than just her life. _Alex_ , who she wants to _try things_ with in a way she’s never been vulnerable enough with anyone else to do.

They have to talk about it if they’re going to do it, because they are both going to do this relationship thing right and communication is key. Sam wants to do it, so they have to talk about it. But of course, she gets nervous, because she’s human and a lot of the time when she is nervous it’s because she’s around _Alex_ and she has the relationship experience of a sixteen year old at times so it’s hard not to get a little fluttery, especially when she likes her so _much_.

Talking about sex has never bothered her, but with Alex… She just doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable in any way or hurt what they have going, but she also knows it’s more favorable for them to share their desires, even if they aren’t always reciprocated. Honesty is the best policy.

Plus, Sam would trust Alex with anything. Has already trusted her with _so much_.

“Hey, uh…” Sam starts as Alex is setting food down on the coffee table in her office. They’re just meeting for lunch, so Sam figures this is a good middle ground to talk in; she has a meeting later and she knows Alex also has some sort of commitment to Kara and Winn, so they can’t get up to too much here. “Can we talk?”

Alex pauses where she stands, going still for a moment before glancing up at Sam. “Are you okay? Are we-”

Sam chuckles, feeling a little less nervous at the fact that Alex is also just as concerned with them working out.

“Yes, we’re good,” Sam bites her lip. “But um, I just have something I’d like to… Discuss.”

This peaks Alex’s interest. “Oh, what is it?” She’s still just standing by Sam’s coffee table, as though waiting to be told to leave.

“Um… Why don’t you sit?”

Alex looks hesitant, but does move to the couch, still looking up at Sam with slight concern.

“It’s just, um… This is going really, really well and…” Sam takes a deep breath. “I trust you.”

Alex softens at that.

“And I want to try something.”

“Something?” She’s got a sort of small smile on her face, like she knows the direction this is going.

“It’s a sex thing,” Sam rushes, just wanting to get the awkward part over with as fast as she can.

“Is this about what you have under your bed?”

“ _What?_ ” Sam feels like her jaw hits the floor.

“You know… The-”

“I know what you’re talking about! I just didn’t realize you’d…”

“Yeah,” Alex looks sheepish. “I didn’t mean to, but the last time I was over-” Sam blushes at the memory and the look Alex is giving her, “-You had me grab something from the box and… It wasn’t exactly _hidden_ …”

Sam stares at her for a moment, suddenly wondering if Kryptonians can have heart attacks.

“I should’ve said something but I figured if you wanted to use it… You’d say something, so I guess I was right?” Alex still looks awkward.

Sam kind of wants to laugh at the situation, but she can’t gage how Alex feels about the prospect, so the nerves hold her back.

“So do you-”

“How long have you-”

They start at the same time, which actually does lead to uncomfortable laugher.

Alex clears her throat, but gestures for Sam to continue.

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or like you have to so it’s _totally up to you_ -”

Alex laughs, “Sam, slow down.”

Sam takes a deep breath, forces a small smile.

“Come here.”

Sam sits down on the couch beside her. This is so _weird_ . They’ve talked about all kinds of stuff before, but this? _This_ is what has her blushing like a teenager? Sam is both glad and terrified that at Alex doesn’t seem as affected by the conversation. As she sits, Alex laces their fingers together, instantly calming her down.

“How long have you wanted this?” Alex asks, eyes narrowing.

Sam has no idea how to read this.

“Well… I’ve owned one for a long time. _Not that I’ve ever used it with anybody_ ,” she rushes, “But when I found out they existed… I had to try it out for myself.”

Alex can’t help but raise a brow, thinking about how exactly _that_ would work without a partner.

Sam clears her throat. “So… What do you think?”

There’s a moment of silence that follows. Alex’s eyes flick across Sam’s face, then she _bites her lip_.

Sam thinks her jaw dropped, but she can’t be sure because _shit,_ how can she focus on anything that isn’t _that_.

Then Alex’s free hand is moves to Sam’s knee.

 _Shit_.

Sam stares down at it and wonders why it feels like they’ve already started.

Slowly, she brings her gaze back up to meet Alex, who is staring at her through her lashes and it’s too damn _much_. Alex is definitely messing with her, but _still_.

Then Alex finally smiles, very suddenly going back to normal, like _none_ of that just happened. “We should try it,” then leans over to whisper into Sam’s ear, “Sounds like fun,” and then as she backs up presses a kiss to Sam’s cheek, where she’s blushing furiously.

Well Sam isn’t going to be forgetting about _this_ anytime soon, then she wonders why she’d ever thought it was a good idea to talk about this in the middle of the day.

* * *

 

It’s later in the week when it finally happens. They’ve planned it out, set a date, one where they’ll both be off work early and Ruby will be at a friends.

Sam gets off of work earlier than Alex on the day, which is good, because she’s been thinking about this ever since they’d had the initial conversation, the anticipation of it building up within her. If she’d had to work one more minute today, she might not have made it.

But then she’s home alone, left to imagine the situation in the quiet of their space, making her tense and ansty.

So tense, in fact, that even with her powers, she doesn’t notice Alex coming in the door. She’s so busy trying not to snap the counter in half that she jumps when arms wrap around her middle.

When she pulls herself back into the present, she settles, instantly feeling better to have Alex there too.

“Hey,” Alex murmurs into her ear.

“Hello,” Sam responds, her voice already sounds raspy. She’s been stuck in her own head with thoughts of _her_ and no way to deal with them for too long.

“Ready for tonight?” Alex whispers back, lips brushing the shell of her ear.

“Mmm, yeah.”

“You okay?” Alex asks.

Sam laughs a bit, shifting back and forth on her feet, “Uh… yeah.” She feels Alex smile against her skin. “Been thinking about _it_ a long time.”

“Well yeah, you’ve owned it for a few years and never gotten to use it.”

“I mean…” Sam pulls away from Alex enough to turn and look her in the eye, “I’ve been thinking about it with you.”

“Oh,” Alex pauses a bit. Sam watches as her teeth graze her lip for just a moment before she’s putting herself into motion, hands starting to work on Sam’s belt. Alex’s arms are still around Sam’s waist and she takes her time in getting it off, her fingers slowly unclasping the buckle, then pulling it from it’s loops. The pace is agonizing when all Sam wants is _skin_ . She presses her back against Alex’s front. They’re both wearing _far_ too much.

The second her belt is free Sam spins around in Alex’s arms and kisses her, instantly falling back into her leading role. Her hand hooks under Alex’s jacket, pushing it up and off her shoulders, down her arms and then she shrugs off her own blazer, letting both hit the floor as she leads Alex back towards the bedroom.

Alex laughs against her lips, hands lightly brushing up the back of her arms.

Sam smiles too, her heart still thumping wildly inside her chest because while she’s excited about the idea as a whole, it’s so much better because it’s _Alex_.

“Are you…”

“Excited?”

Sam’s answering smile is almost bashful, “I was going to say nervous.”

Alex lifts one shoulder in a shrug, but looks delighted, “Maybe, I’m a little of both.”

Sam nods, “Yeah, me too.”

Then Alex’s hands are sliding up into her hair, pulling Sam back in to kiss her as they keep moving though the house.

When they get to the door of their room, Sam’s thoughts aren’t exactly running as smooth as they could be, considering the circumstances, and instead of going through the door she ends up pressing Alex against the door jam. Alex groans at the contact, pushing off the wall and arching into Sam.

Sam bites her lip, eyes tracing the curve of Alex’s her jaw. Slowly, she nudges her thigh between both of Alex’s, drawing out a groan. She starts kissing Alex’s neck, nipping lightly with her teeth periodically, trying to work her up, get her prepared for what's to come. Then she moves back up to Alex’s ear, “You get the lights, I’ll get the stuff.”

Alex nods mutely and as Sam moves off her she fixes her with a proud smile which Alex returns, although slightly more annoyed than Sam. “Sounds good.”

Sam presses another kiss to Alex’s cheek before walking to the side of the bed, pulling out her box of toys and digging to the bottom. Her heart rate spikes when her hands touch the familiar silicone.

Red light fills the room and Sam feels the slight shift in her person, the way the strength of her powers soften, like a weight off her shoulders. Sam’s powers are stronger than any of the other Kryptonian’s here on earth, but the red sun lamps quell them enough to make her safe, plus, Sam thinks Alex might like the powers, just a little.

Sam glances up to find Alex leaning against the wall, eyes running over Sam’s form appreciatively.

Sam’s response is another awkward smile as she removes the toy from the box, nerves finding their way back into her chest now that _this_ is _right in front of them_.

Sam clears her throat. She’s not sure where to look, because making eye contact with Alex feels like too much with _this_ in her hands and she can’t look at her hands because while she wants to do this, just looking at it right now feels a little overwhelming.

Then Alex starts to walk towards her and Sam _really_ doesn’t know what to do.

Comfortingly though, now that Alex is closer she looks just as awkward, at least they can figure it out together.

The toy is firm with a slight amount of give. It’s long and curved, part of it meant to hook up into Sam’s body, the rest left for Alex. It’s thick, something Alex hadn’t noticed the first time she’d seen it, and that excites her more than she’d like to admit. It’s also _pink_ , so it’s less intimidating than it could be.

“It’s not so scary,” Alex supplies, looking amused although slightly anxious.

Sam’s answering laugh is just a breath as she looks down at her own feet.

Then Alex is taking the toy from her hands and tossing it down onto the bed. “Let's work our way there,” she murmurs, fingers twisting around the edges of Sam’s shirt, preparing to pull it up.

“Uh huh,” Sam responds, lurching forward to recapture Alex’s mouth.

What follows is a scramble, both of them desperately pushing clothes of of each other, trying to get skin on skin, provide a much contact for themselves as possible.

The second Alex’s shirt is off, Sam’s arms wrap around her back to undo her bra, which gets discarded across the room as they press forward against each other.

Alex groans against Sam’s mouth as her girlfriend’s palms cover her breasts, lightly applying pressure to them in a way that she knows sends shivers up Alex’s spine.

Then they’re both trying to get each other’s pants off, sending them tumbling onto the bed in a heap of laugher and limbs as they get tangled up. Finally, they have to compromise, one pair of pants at a time, not both at once. Alex’s go first, because Sam is on top of her and can make it back to the edge of the bed to actually stand and pull them off of her. Then Alex sits up, following her so she can finish undressing Sam as well.

When they’re both naked, minus their underwear, Sam moves between Alex’s legs, tilting her head back to kiss her forcefully. From there, Sam presses her knee forward to feel the heat radiating from Alex’s center.

Alex groans, opening her legs wider. Sam takes the action as an invitation and works her hand between Alex’s legs where she’s swollen and wet and _pulsing_. Alex’s hips cant forward against her fingers, desperate for more.

Sam smirks against her neck and slips her hand lower, teasing her entrance.  

“ _Sam_ ,” Alex gasps, instantly grasping at the sheets by her sides.

“Gotta warm you up,” Sam smirks before slipping two fingers into Alex.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Her fingers press into Alex _perfectly_. The pace isn’t fast, but its not slow, it’s just enough to satisfy _and_ tease. Plus, she’s being _rough_ in just the way she knows Alex likes. Curls her fingers with pressure that borders just shy of _too much_ and reminds Alex just how strong she _could be_.

Alex starts to fall back against the bed, but Sam stops her with a hand on the small of her back, wanting to be pressed up close to her when she comes.

And Alex does come, pressing into Sam’s hand as she arches. The curve of her back, her throat, makes Sam want her _more and more and more_ . To get _everything_ she possibly can out of Alex. To have her shaking and begging for more and less and to be desperate and overwhelmed. Sam wants to make Alex fall apart, just like she always does, wants to watch it happen _again and again and again_.

Alex’s breathing begins to calm and she rests her forehead against Sam’s shoulder in attempt to recover.

_Sam doesn’t want her to recover just yet._

She starts to move down, the urge to _taste_ Alex building within her when-

Alex’s hand curls around her bicep, stilling the movement of her hand as well as keeping her in place, “Sam.”

“Hm?”

“This is about you, remember?” She whispers.

“What?” Sam sits up to look at her better. “It’s not… I thought… Alex, it’s about you too. I don’t want to do this if you don’t-”

“Sam,” Alex musters a laugh, moving her hand down to lace her fingers through Sam’s, “I want to. Trust me… But you’ve been looking forward to this, this is something _you_ want. You’re always taking care of me… Let me do the same for you for once.”

Sam blushes slightly at that. She _likes_ to do that for Alex and it’s not that she doesn’t like it for herself she’s just sensitive and it’s _so much_ when Alex is touching her and-

“Shhhh,” Alex sits up, pulling Sam back in to kiss her, like she knows she’s overthinking it again.

Then Alex’s mouth starts to move down, first to her jaw, the spots she knows drive Sam crazy, then down to her neck, where Sam can feel her spending the extra time needed to bruise the skin there, if only temporarily, then her collarbones, which Alex’s drags her lips across agonizingly slow.

Alex is definitely trying to distract her now, get her worked up, but Sam can’t find the will to care, especially not as her tongue flicks out against her nipple.

Sam brings her hand to the back of Alex’s head, holding her there as she starts to nip at the sensitive bud.

“Good girl,” Sam says, knowing the effect it will have.

Alex moans against her skin again, which makes Sam throw her head back.

“You gonna be good for me, huh, Alex?”

Alex whimpers, and uses the hands she has on Sam’s hips pull her forward, forcing Sam to straddle one of her legs. Then she moves to pay attention to Sam’s other breast.

She starts to grind against Alex’s thigh and Alex doesn’t stop her, even _flexes_ in response.

It continues like that for a few minutes, Sam’s hips desperately pressing down, forward and back, trying to get friction as Alex works her up with her tongue and her teeth that she’s _far_ too capable with for her own good.

Then, Alex presses a kiss to the middle of Sam’s chest and pulls away, leaning over slightly to grab the toy from a foot away.

Sam had nearly forgotten about that part.

She starts to get up off of Alex, but the hands on her hips stop her.

“Let me do it,” Alex whispers.

Sam blinks at her for a moment. For some reason this is _terrifyingly_ intimate. Sam forces herself to take a deep breath before she nods and places her hands on top of Alex’s shoulders.

Alex smiles up at her and Sam feels herself soften at it, knowing she can trust Alex with anything. Instead of attempting to open her legs further around Alex’s, she pushes in closer and moves the knee against Alex’s center to straddle her instead, making her more open.

Alex inhales deep, like she’s surprised at the action, but then her free hand is running through Sam’s folds, gathering up the slickness gathering there.

“ _Jesus_ , Alex.”

Her fingers press up and inside of Sam briefly, making her press down, trying to follow the feeling as Alex removes her hand.

“You ready?”

Sam hums, eyes squeezed shut, already having trouble focusing on anything other than the feeling of _Alex_ up against her. She’s not sure how she’s going to survive this.

“Okay,” Alex mutters, and then silicone is pressing firm against Sam’s clit and her whole body jerks.

“ _Alex,_ ” she gasps, glancing down to see what her girlfriend is doing. It’s definitely a mistake. Alex has the thickest part of the toy, the part that’s supposed to go inside of Sam, between her folds, just rubbing back and forth against her wetness. It’s so _close_ to where Sam wants it to be, to where she’s been thinking about it being for _days_ . She can practically feel herself getting more and more slick. “Alex,” This time her name is meant to be a command, but Alex isn’t listening, is instead nipping at Sam’s neck, marking her skin while she can and _teasing her_.

Sam can’t last like this. She knows she can’t. She’s too sensitive to be teased like this to really be able to fuck Alex right.

“Alex…” She says one more time, using a finger to tilt Alex’s chin up, force her to make eye contact. “I want to _fuck_ you.”

The motions against her stop and Alex looks a little breathless for a moment, making Sam smirk. She nods, “Okay,” and then the toy is moving further back and before Sam can really think too much Alex starts to press it up and into her.

Sam’s had it inside of her before, but it always takes her a minute to adjust, it’s thicker than anything else she’s ever taken, making it fit snug inside of Sam, so it wont move around while she wears it. She’s breathing rapidly as Alex presses it in, which causes Alex to pause with it only halfway inserted, right around the biggest part.

Sam has to hold back from the way she feels the need to start _sobbing_.

“Are you okay?”

“More, Alex,” Sam commands, rolling her body forward to show she still wants this.

Then Alex makes the final movement, popping the toy inside. It’s both relieving and _agonizing_. Sam still needs more.

But then, Alex’s hand moves away from where it’s holding the toy inside of her. Once again, Sam feels short of breath as she watches Alex’s fingers teasing along the length of it. Then her hand is closing around it. Sam groans, the smallest contact causing slight, frustrating movements inside her.

“Is that good?” Alex asks, expression innocent as she moves her arm again, pressing it back against Sam’s clit.

Sam gasps.

“No? Do you think we need to reposition it?” She starts to move again, but Sam grabs ahold of her wrist, stopping her.

“No,” She gasps, “Alex- It’s… _Fine_.”

“Are you sure?” Alex pushes back again, prompting Sam to grind forward against it, chasing the feeling.

“It’s good, Alex.”

The pressure gets worse, Alex’s nose brushing hers as she presses in closer. “How good?”

“Very,” Sam rasps.

Sam’s eyes are closed now, but she can feel Alex’s lips curl into a smug smile before she presses them to Sam’s, moving away again so fast that Sam starts to chase the contact.

“I’m ready if you are.”

Sam nods, brain feeling a little foggy, “Okay.”

Alex shuffles up the bed to lay down, her eyes dark and inviting.

Sam watches her for a moment, eyes trailing over her toned body, the definition of her abs and arms to the softness of her thighs and what lies between them, before crawling on top of her, unable to hold herself back from this anymore.

“You’re shaking,” Alex whispers up at her as Sam starts to settle, maneuvering herself to get the best angle.

“Mmm,” Sam hums, pressing her forehead to Alex’s. “It’s just… _A lot_.”

Alex smiles again and Sam tries not to think too much about it as she feels Alex legs open wider around her, like she’s _begging_ to be fucked.

“I love you,” Sam says, because she has to. It’s so close up and overwhelming and _intimate_ and she never ever ever wants to feel this way with anybody else.

“Love you too,” Alex responds, pressing her hips up into Sam’s desperate to have more than the head inside of her.

Sam pushes inside of her with one long, smooth thrust, practiced ease.

They both groan at the feeling.

Sam is still for a few moments, taking in the feeling with slow, labored breaths. After a few long moments, she rolls her hips a few times, grinding into Alex like she can’t quite help it. Her teeth press down into her lip, eyes falling shut.

Alex doesn't mind though. It’s thrilling to see Sam already so worked up, to know she’s getting off like on this as well, by thrusting into her with a sensation to accompany the image. One that appears to be overwhelming. Alex likes that it’s her that has made Sam this horny and desperate she can barely even focus, when that’s normally what she excels at, even in their sex lives. Then Sam takes a deep breath, one Alex feels under her hands as her back rises and falls with it. Then she starts to move. Her pace is slow, not quite deliberate, like she’s being careful. Alex isn’t quite sure who it’s for. Usually, when it’s their normal strap on, it’s never like this. Even if Sam is being gentle, it’s confident and perfectly paced. This is less composed.

Her hips only move a few times before her arms start to shake. Then she stops entirely.

“Shhhh,” Alex murmurs, brushing light fingertips down Sam’s back. “It’s okay.”

Sam shivers, the touch eliciting a sound Alex have never heard before, nearly a _whine_.

Alex gasps at it. Hands pressing harder into Sam’s shoulder blades. She’s _never_ made such a high sound before during sex. Has never sounded _desperate_.

Alex needs to hear it again.

Sam takes a deep breath, starts again. Her thrusts pick up a little speed this time, but once again, it doesn’t last very long before Sam is pausing, dropping down to her elbows this time to catch her breath.

Alex presses a kiss to her jaw, just under her ear in the spot she knows always makes Sam weak.

The woman above her groans.

This time Sam inhales deeply before starting again, she gets a little farther and Alex thinks she’s finding her rhythm again, goes as far as to let her head fall back before Sam’s knees slip a little against the sheets, her breathing ragged.

Despite the situation, Alex can’t help a small smile. Even without her discipline, Sam still wants to get her off. She's trying to make Alex feel good before anything else, stopping herself when her own pleasure becomes too much, but it also must be driving her crazy. Sam has never had much patience when it comes towards her own orgams, so now it’s becoming battle between both of her wants.

Alex feels a little pride knowing she's brought Sam to the point where her control is starting to fade.

Just as Alex is starting to try to figure out how to make it work, Sam is pressing forward again.

Alex can hear how wet they both are as she does it and knows this slow torture can’t go on forever.

“Hey,” She whispers, gently resting her fingers against Sam’s collarbone.

"Are you-" Sam twitches, "Are you okay?" Her lust fades into worry as she presses a hand to Alex's cheek. Her eyes are full of love, glowing with it.

She leans into the touch. "I'm good, Sam," she murmurs rolling her hips up into the toy in a way that has Sam gasping for air, the hand on her face transitioning back to the mattress, gripping the sheets.

"Sam?"

"Hm?" she responds, voice sounding high pitched in her struggle to keep it together.

"Hold on for a second," Alex says, pushing Sam back, making her whine as she pulls all the way out.

As Sam sits back on her heels, Alex notices the way she’s trembling, how she can’t seem to keep her hands steady, shoulders shaking slightly. Then, Sam’s hand finds finds the length of the toy, yanking on it to feel the pressure inside herself, like as much as it’s torturing her she still needs it. Her hand slips a little on Alex's arousal and _God_ , if that's not hot Alex isn't sure what is. The place between Alex’s legs throbs as she’s reminded of how badly she needs this too. Alex puts her hands on Sam’s shoulders, maneuvering the both of them, desperately needing to feel it back inside her. "Lay back," she supplies when Sam's body puts up a protest, pushing her down.

Sam groans at the command and does what she's told. She must know what Alex is planning here.

Sam’s palms come to rest against her hip bones. Alex watches the way she adjusts herself, shoulders tensing as though she needs to prepare herself for this, bottom lip caught between her teeth as her eyes smoulder up at Alex.

Carefully, Alex straddles Sam’s hips, taking the toy that juts out from between her legs into her hand. After a moment of preparation, a deep breath, Alex begins to guide the toy inside herself. Sinking down on it, she revels in the _stretch_ of it.

It’s almost unbearably _deep_ inside of her.

“Feels so good,” Alex murmurs.

Sam’s hands on her hips tighten, acting as a small warning before her hips jerk up roughly, exactly how Alex loves.

Part of her wishes Sam would _do that_ , flip them back over and hold her down, fuck her hard and fast so she’ll be feeling it for days, the other part of her shivers in anticipation for what is to come, because while Alex loves to get fucked by Sam, riding her is a special kind of pleasure.

This has always been Alex's favorite position, riding Sam. She knows Sam loves it too. It's all in the way she holds her down and fucks up and guides her along, whether it's her hand or a strap on or _this_ , Sam always wants to watch Alex. She likes to feel Alex grinding down into her, thighs pressing soft into her hips and against her own legs, big hands squeezing her hips, hips thrusting up into her to watch her reactions, working her clit when she decides to be nice, and most of all the smug look on her face.

It's a wonder they didn't start with this in the first place.

Alex only gets to move a few times before Sam sits up, putting her hands on Alex's hips, pulling and lifting and helping her ride her. She must find a rhythm she likes or maybe an angle, because she groans, pushing up in to Alex, grinding deep inside her for a moment, like she can't help it, before letting her grip loosen, allowing for Alex to move again. Alex watches intently as Sam's teeth dig into her own lip, eyes trained down where their hips keep meeting and where the toy connects both of them.

Sam hands begin to move again, gently gliding up her back, fingertips tracing her spine while her palms press along  her waist, sides, ribcage, until they have to transition up, curling under her arms to wrap around her shoulders.

Alex switches up her pace, going from steady to sudden, jerking down fast and taking it _all_ , before pulling her hips back to make it jerk inside Sam.

Sam gasps, fingertips pressing hard into Alex's skin. "Fuck, Alex."

Alex lifts her hips again and repeats the action just as fast. This time, when she goes to pull back again, she can't. Sam's hands are gripping her shoulders, holding her down so she can't do it again, their hips pressed tight together.

Alex watches her face for a moment, wondering what exactly she's doing.

Sam's eyes are tightly squeezed shut, teeth pressing so hard into her lip it's turning white, chest rising and falling hard. Alex watches her for ages moments before realizing she's doing the same thing she had been when they were in the position from before.

To test her theory, Alex first moves her arms from around Sam's neck to her chest, tweaking her nipples. Sam makes a low sound, like a grunt almost before letting her head fall against Alex's chest. Alex can feel her desperately trying not to move her hips.

Sam's still trying to keep her control, trying to manage composer despite being so far gone already.

Alex can't have that. So, she rolls her hips into Sam's, fitting more of the toy inside herself before grinding against her, making the toy move antagonizingly inside of both of them.

"Alex," Sam gasps, her fingertips pressing harder into her shoulders, trying to still her. "Alex please..."

"Please what?"

"Stop just... Give me a second to-"

Alex pushes down again.

Sam's voice transitions from low and raspy to high and _wrecked_ , crying out as she tries to keep herself still. She sucks in a huge breath, "Alex, Alex, Alex, please... Please, Alex,"

"What, honey?" Alex asks, pressing a hand to Sam's cheek.

Sam makes another, smaller sound, sounding just as high pitched as before, _desperate_ . Then she turns her head to kiss Alex’s palm. 

"It feels so good," Sam murmurs against her skin.

"Everything you'd imagined?"

"Fuck Alex. So much better. It's so good. You're so good. Love..." She groans again as she shifts slightly, "Feeling you."

At that admission Alex herself has a hand time not pushing down into Sam's lap, knowing that she's thinking about the fact that the reason she's feeling everything she's feeling is because she's nestled deep inside Alex, that they're both feeling the pulls inside each other, that Sam's buried further inside of her than her fingers could ever be and at the same time can _feel it_. Alex suddenly really wants to start up again, the place between her legs aching.

"Sam. Honey, lay back," she rushes, pushing at Sam's shoulders urging her back into the mattress. "Stay there."

Sam _whines_ in protest, but does as she’s told.

Alex places her hand lightly on Sam’s sternum, in the valley between her breasts, where a light sheen of sweat is starting to gather and drags her hand down along Sam’s torso, watching goosebumps appear in her wake as Sam continues to grind upwards. Then Sam’s movements cause the head of the toy to hit the spongy spot inside her and-

Alex gasps, arching her back as shivers race through her body, going liquid hot in response to the contact. She allows her hand to press against the flat of Sam’s stomach, stabilizing herself.

It takes her a moment to regain her own composure, when she looks back down at Sam her girlfriend is biting her lip, gold eyes smouldering and Alex needs _more_.

“Sam…” Alex picks up her hand, dragging a single fingertip along Sam’s abdomen. “Stay still.”

Sam gulps, but then nods her agreement, eyes squeezing shut.

Then Alex sits back up straight and starts to move, rotating and thrusting her hips down, trying to get both of them off. Every time she moves, the toy hits all kinds of perfect spots inside her. The toy is already big, but Alex is sure she could take it if there was more, would want all of it. Alex _knows_ she's dripping down onto Sam's lap, that Sam can no doubt feel how wet all of this is making her, can feel the evidence of it on her skin, but she can’t _help it_ . It’s _so good_.

It’s so much and not enough all at once. _Torture_.

Alex starts to move faster. Each time she increases her speed Sam takes a sharp gasp.

"Alex. Alex. Alex,” The cries of her name increase in urgency, and Sam's hands keep digging in at her hips.

"You okay?" Despite how much Alex wants to continue, she pauses, checking in on her girlfriend.

"It's just so much," Sam gasps, head tilting back, her eyes wide as she stares at the ceiling, awe filling her eyes. "I can feel everything, every time you move I... And you're so beautiful, I- Too much, Alex. I _can't_ -" She chokes off, hands pressing harder against Alex's skin as she moves slightly.

 _God_ , she hasn't even come once yet and she's already so worked up and sensitive that she thinks she _can't_ . Alex wants to know what she's going to be like after a _lot_ of orgasms like this.   
She starts to move again.

"Alex," Sam sobs, one last time, brokenly protesting.

"Shhhh, it’s okay." Alex runs her hands up Sam’s body again, resting them against her ribcage in attempt to calm her.

"Alex-"

"Sam. Look at me."

"Too much."

"Look at me."

Sam does as she's told.

"I'm gonna make you feel good for once. Sam... This is how you always," she punctuates the point with another hard thrust down, "Make me feel."

Sam groans.

"I am always this wet and desperate for you, Sam."

"God, _please_ -"

"Exactly. I'm always on the verge of _begging_ for everything you're willing to give me...  It's so nice to see you in the same boat... To have you beg. To see you desperate and whining."

" _Alex,_ " this time her name sounds like a warning.

"It's so hot to know that you want me so bad. That you get off on being inside of me... Sam you haven't even _come yet_... I'm gonna make sure you come as many times as you like to make me come, so you'll be sensitive and aching for days-"

Alex has no idea where the dirty talk has come from, but maybe all that time of letting Sam take her apart has made her desperate to do the same to her without even knowing it, and seeing her that way broke the dam keeping those feelings back.

For once it's not her being a desperate, sensitive mess, under Sam's confident body. She loves that about their relationship. Loves that Sam can make her fall apart and _likes to_ , but there's a _thrill_ to seeing Sam shaky and whimpering, nearly close to tears with over stimulation.

“Oh god,” Sam gasps, her voice high pitched once again. Then her hands are shifting from her hips down to her thighs, fingertips pressing into her skin with bruising strength. Alex groans at the feeling, knowing that the red lamps dull Sam’s powers significantly, but with her powers being as strong as they are, they don’t quell them _entirely_ . Sam’s hand print is going to be bruised into the outside of her thighs and Alex finds that she doesn’t care, that she might actually _like it_.

Suddenly, Alex realizes the way her stomach has gone completely hot, how the arousal is building at the base of her spine. Then Sam’s back arches, teeth digging into her own lip, her hazel eyes gone dark as she keeps her eyes open, _watching_ Alex move.

Alex knows both of them are _close_ and starts grinding her hips down against Sam’s in circles, rather than back and forth.

Their moans shadow one another, Sam is _much_ louder than she normally is, her voice high pitched while Alex’s is a rasp, desperate for more air, more friction, more contact, _anything_.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Sam murmurs, hips pushing up, pushing the toy deeper into Alex and herself. “You’re doing so good.”

“Oh fuck,” Alex curses, because Sam talking to her like _that_ always leads to her being a little _easier_.

“ _Right there_ , Alex,” Sam praises. The hands on her thighs move up to her hip again, grip tightening against her skin as her movements get rougher.

Alex would never admit it, but she lets out a pathetic _sob_ in response and lets more of her weight rest atop Sam, desperate to have _more_ inside of her.

Sam's breath hitches after a moment, back arching, her entire body shaking with the force of it, making her hips buck roughly. Alex cries out, own orgasm following Sam's in quick succession.

Alex braces herself with her hands on Sam’s chest, entire body shaking with the aftershocks as she attempts to pull herself back to reality. Beneath her, Sam is gasping for air.

“ _Shit,_ ” she hisses, hips still twitching.

Alex runs a hand through her hair, the urge to laugh bubbling inside of her chest because _yeah,_ Sam is right.

“Are you…”

“I’m great,” Sam laughs, looking up at Alex with amazement in her eyes. “That was, uh…” She licks her lips. “Phenomenal.”

Alex laughs back, leaning down to kiss her. The movement causes another shift, the toy pressing deep inside them.

They groan against each others mouths.

“I meant what I said before.”

“What’s that?”

“I want to see how many times you can come like this,” Alex starts to roll her hips again.

Sam lets out a sob, already feeling overstimulated once again, shaky hands finding their way back to Alex’s hips.

**Author's Note:**

> @agentreigns on tumblr but dont @ me about this
> 
> (also sarah, once again if u read this let me know bc I wont be able to look you in the eye)
> 
> EL HAPPY BIRTHDAY UR LUCKY I LOVE U BC IT TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME TO POST THIS.


End file.
